


Old Ass

by Jam_sandwich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Richard is self conscious and Jared says no, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwich/pseuds/Jam_sandwich
Summary: Jared runs his hands through Richard's hair as he goes on about what they need to accomplish at work today."Gray is a really nice color on you, Richard."Richard is wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers. He internally weighs the possibility of Jared being color blind until it dawns on him.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Old Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2019 so here’s my notes, completely unedited, from then: I stole this from Beefmaster and DadsBBQ. I’m a thief. I steal things. Take me to jail.

Richard immediately rushes to the bathroom with his left hand over the patch of head Jared had last touched. He pulls the strands of hair apart from one another, eyeing himself in the mirror. He knew his hair was losing the vibrant color it once had but he didn’t know it was getting this bad this quick. Oh, how could he have kid himself for this long? With the amount of lawsuits, almost thefts, threats, and pivoting he had to deal with of course he was going to age early. And then he saw it, oh god, the gray hair. 

Well, correction: the plethora of gray hairs. There were short, tiny, gray hairs sticking out at all points of his scalp and he was mortified. 

“Jared! How come you didn’t tell me sooner?” Richard yells behind him. Evidently he hadn’t noticed Jared following him to the bathroom because when he turns he is met by Jared standing in the doorway. 

“Oh Richard, I just thought you knew.” Jared meets his gaze. His clear blue eyes were always so focused back into Richard’s own, and while it made him uncomfortable sometimes, it was a true sign of how earnest and genuine Jared always was. It made Richard immediately feel bad for yelling at him. 

“Okay yeah… that makes sense. It makes sense for you to assume I frequently look at myself in the mirror despite looking like a goblin. ” Richard turns back to the mirror and suddenly feels self conscious about his looks. The way the heap of curls looks piled on top of hair irks him now. His hands go to his hair, pushing it around and styling it in vain as each adjustment he makes ends in his hair returning to its original placement. It is out of character for Richard to care about how he looks and he desperately wants to stop but just can’t. Maybe this is bigger than a regular crisis, maybe this is a midlife crisis. 

Thankfully, Richard’s hands find their way interlaced with Jared’s as his boyfriend pulls them out of his matted hair and down at his sides. Jared steps in front of the mirror and once again makes Richard look him in the eyes.

“I didn’t say anything because I thought you looked wonderful.” Richard blushed.

“Stop it.”

“Sexy even.” Richard stiffened. 

“No, seriously, stop it.” 

“I mean it Richard. You look wise, well seasoned, it’s attractive.” Richard could no longer take the unwavering attention of Jared’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“You’re just saying that, Jared. You find anything I do attractive. Remember what you said about my rough kisses due to my chapped lips? ” 

“I suppose you’re right about that Richard, but don’t just take my word for it, take public opinion into account. Early on in his career everyone thought Steve Carell was an average looking man, and then boom, suddenly he was a silver fox. A silver fox Richard! It is in right now and it’s hot, and that’s perfect for you because it’s Richard Hendrick’s silver fox era.” Jared waves his hand before Richard’s face like he can see it in lights before their eyes. He’s doing that cute thing this his tongue, letting it peak out of his mouth as he simultaneously licks his top and bottom lip. He’s done it since Richard met him. All things considered Jared hasn’t changed at all since Richard met him at the start of his company. He still has the same silky black hair. The same sharp blue eyes despite the dark bags underneath them. The same bright smile full of optimism. Maybe if Richard had the same attitude about life he wouldn’t have gray hairs growing from his head, although Jared’s attitude probably comes from years of repressed trauma and that would instantly eat away at Richard so maybe not that. But right now Richard feels like he would give anything not to age right now, not this soon.  
_______________

As Richard rode in the passenger seat of Jared’s car he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Jared had told him to stop freaking out about his gray hairs as he slid over a cup of chai. Richard recently had to switch from drinking straight Red Bull and to some creative caffeine alternatives. The sugar in his energy drinks was starting to make him feel more like shit than alert and awake him. Now he stares down at the untouched cup of tea in his hand with a deep feeling of dread fueling him, another reminder of his age.

“No tea this morning?” Jared asks. His eyes are on the road, but Richard can tell he’s been stealing glances at him.

“Nah… I’m alright for now.” Richard sets the cup down in the cupholder and Jared sighs. It makes Richard’s heart drop a bit. He hopes Jared knows that it’s not his fault, that this is uniquely a Richard problem, his midlife crisis. It is not a problem caused or solved by Jared’s perfectly brewed tea made to the exact temperature Richard likes it. But he knows Jared can’t read his mind, and that Jared can’t help but worry himself sick over helping Richard.  
_______________

“So you’re telling me that even after all this time I’ve given you, you still have yet to finalize the code you need to send over to me?” Richard is standing over Dinesh’s desk, throwing his usual tantrum and going through the motions of his regular finger wagging; at least that’s how it feels to Dinesh. He quite literally yawns in Richard’s face as he’s being lectured, even his attitude has gotten old to his friends. 

“Look Richard, I know I said I would have it for you by yesterday afternoon, but other things came up. It’ll get done.” 

“That’s your problem, Dinesh. Your mantra is ‘it’ll get done at some point’ that’s why you’re a shit coder.” Gilfoyle chirps up, any excuse to get on his co-worker’s nerves, “see, if you were like me-”

“No, not today, not from either of you,” Richard interrupts, “we don’t have time for this, I don’t have time for this. We’re quickly approaching launch and probably some shitstorm after that and then probably arthritis and then the eyesight goes and then death. So before I waste away into dust, finish the code, Dinesh. Today.”

Unexpectedly, Richard feels Jared’s long delicate fingers on his shoulders from behind him. Jared is like a hawk, probably able to spot the stunned and confused looks on Dinesh and Gilfoyle’s faces from across the office and sense Richard’s anxiety without even facing him. 

“Fellas, doesn’t Richard look nice today? Like handsome in some particular sort of way.” Jared’s voice coinciding with his mere presence is so calming and soft that he’s so easily able to ease the tension between the coders and move the conversation onto another topic. Although the added attention on Richard as Dinesh and Gilfoyle peer at him is not exactly calming his nerves. 

“Jared, under no circumstances would I use ‘Richard’ and ‘handsome’ in the same sentence. That and he looks the same to me.” Gilfoyle’s smug comment earns him a middle finger from Richard.

“No, no, look at the top of his head. He’s growing out his grays.” Dinesh points out.

“Growing out? You can tell? You could tell this whole time?” Richard starts grabbing fists full of his hair, layering hair over hair to hide his age. But Jared does it again, places his hands over Richard’s and holds them gently at his sides.

“Ah, I see now.” Gilfoyle, smirking too wide as always, takes a long sip of his coffee as Richard panics.

“What? You see what?”

“You think you’re getting old, wasting away, and at thirty no less.” Richard only worries his lip in response, not comfortable with everyone’s increasing ability to read him so well, “But don’t worry about it Dick, you’re pulling off age even better than Gavin Belson.”

“And you don’t even have access to the youthful blood he does!” Dinesh chirps in.

“Gavin Belson? Gavin Belson is like 50 fucking years old.” Richard shakes his hands from Jared’s grip and returns them to his hair. He can almost feel the grays on his fingertips as he combs through his curls. He repeats the action until he makes it back to his office and Jared just watches him go.  
_______________

Richard has his laptop situated in his lap as he looks at a color chart in attempts to figure out what exact hue his bright red curls are when he feels that familiar gentle touch on his shoulder. He runs his own hand over Jared’s as he turns his head to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“How are you doing, Richard?” Jared asks as he takes a seat next to him on the couch, “You’ve been sitting here since we got home. You haven’t even changed out of your work clothes.”

“Oh yeah… I’ll do that in a minute.” 

“Richard…” Jared says in that sad pleading voice. Richard hates it when Jared uses that voice, it makes him feel bad, it signals something in his brain, guilt. The voice is accompanied by a big blue-eyed stare and Richard can’t take that right now. He needs to just wallow in this horrible feeling of aging and Jared just needs to butt out. He doesn’t say that of course, it’d only make him feel worse, but he does keep his gaze on his computer screen, depriving Jared of the attention he wants, “Richard, what is the problem? I haven’t seen anything other than work consume you like this. Talk to me.”

Richard keeps his eyes steady on his screen even when Jared’s hand sneaks its way onto his knee, rubbing his thumb over his pants methodically.

“Richard, please…”

“I feel old, Jared.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that-”

“No, Jared, there is. Because look at me, I’m old, I’m aging. I’m not even aging gracefully, my face isn’t even doing the thing where you’re ugly all your life and then you start to age and look mildly attractive. I’m still ugly.”

“That’s not true, Richard, you’re so handsome-”

“Jared, no, no I’m not. I’m ugly. I’m ugly and I’m old. There is nothing attractive about me, I don’t even have a launched company or ten million dollars to even mask my lack of desirability. I’m just a guy who spends all his time on his computer coding and freaking out. And that’s like a million guys in the valley, so there’s really nothing separating me from a million other guys just in a 20 mile radius- well actually no, I have gray hairs too now.” Richard kisses his teeth, throwing his hands up in the air. It feels like the ultimate sign of defeat until Jared grabs one of Richard’s hands and holds them close to his chest and now Richard has to look him in the eyes, he has to.

“Richard, what is it that you want?” Jared asks softly. 

“I don’t know, Jared, maybe my youth.”

“Well I’m not entirely convinced that really is what you want, because I remember a 24 year old Richard Hendricks who wasn’t so fond of his appearance then too.” Jared is so matter of fact about it, but he’s still gentle, still caring, still warming Richard’s hand up with its proximity to his heart, “I also remember being 26 and absolutely smitten by a stuttering, shy, Richard Hendricks who was also someone capable of turning down millions of dollars in search of his own path. And while your fiery red curls and your sharply cut jaw also caught my eyes, even when those things fade, I’ll always be attracted to you, Richard. That’s not to say you weren’t handsome when you were young and that you aren’t turning into a dashing silver fox, but it is to say that there’s everything attractive about you.” 

Jared sighs, untensing his shoulders but firming his grip on Richard’s hand. Richard admires everything about Jared: how much Jared loves him, how much of that love Jared holds back so not to embarrass Richard, and how he knows the exact right moment to deliver a soliloquy packed to the brim with his fondness for his Richard. 

“Jared… I love you.” And Jared just smiles, the same small smile he always wears when Richard shows his affection for him. But it’s not enough, he wants Jared to really know, so he kisses him. Richard lurching forward and crashing his lips into Jared’s takes his boyfriend by surprise, who releases his hand. Richard wraps his arms around Jared’s broad shoulders and pushes himself closer into him. He’s been worrying his lip the entire time he was looking for hair dye making for several wet kisses, but never sloppy as once Jared recovers from the initial shock of being kissed by Richard (“Every kiss from you is like dying and being born again” “Every time?” “Every time”) he takes the lead, running his hands through Richard’s hair and pulling him closer. He is more than happy to comply, moving his laptop out of the way and climbing on top of his COO. 

Richard wants his lips to be sore from kissing Jared for so long, but it’s more likely his back will end up hurting from straddling Jared in this position. He is aging, but that doesn’t seem to bother him anymore because the thought of growing old with Jared, someone who loves him with his whole heart, sounds incredible. And that’s when he feels Jared’s hand ghost over his crotch followed by a cheeky chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“And I thought I was the impatient one.” Richard whispers into Jared’s ear as his pants are being undone. It earns him another laugh out of Jared who is blushing profusely now with his hands down Richard’s pants. But Richard isn’t going to let Jared have all the fun as he unloops his hands from around Jared’s shoulders and goes for his belt. They giggle like children as they race each other to get the other hard first. Richard calls it a tie because by the time he has his hand wrapped around Jared’s cock his own dick is standing against his stomach and Jared was hard in his own pants long before Richard even touched him below the belt. 

Their wet kisses make good lubricant for the growing erections in between them. Richard focused on cupping the side of Jared’s face in his rough calloused hands while periodically hiking his hips into Jared’s strokes. He has the both of them covered in one of his large slender hands, rubbing their dicks together and against his damp smooth palm. Richard feels Jared’s other hand on his hip, holding him steady, thumbing at his slender waist, making him feel desired. He reciprocates the feeling, mumbling against Jared’s lips in between kisses. Rasping out whatever words or phrases come to mind as his cock oozes precum against Jared’s. 

“Fuck, Jared~ You set me straight… every time… what would I fucking~ do without you?” This raises some wild moans from Jared who lives and dies by praise. It makes Richard even more excited, riling up Jared after the ego boost he received makes him feel that much more wanted. And by the pace of Jared’s strokes and the increase of the amount of moans of his name, he can tell he’s getting close as well.

“Jared… I’m your silver fox… right~?” 

“Dashing… dashing silver fox… forever, always.” Richard spends himself in between Jared’s knuckles, resting his head against Jared’s shoulder immediately after. His boyfriend continues stroking himself to orgasm with Richard still in hand. And he thinks that maybe this whole graying thing wouldn’t be so bad in the grand scheme of things as he plants rough kisses down Jared’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to say on record I find Thomas Middleditch moderately attractive and I believe none of the things I wrote from Richard’s point of view about his appearance. Thank you.


End file.
